


失忆梗

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 问就是打赌赌输了写的债。
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), 真泉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	失忆梗

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前的文，忘了哪一年  
> 今年依旧跟人赌输了一篇文 /抓狂

失忆梗

“泉……泉……”

有人在用泉最喜欢的声音呼唤他，泉慢慢睁开眼睛。

“……游君？”

游木真看样子已经醒来了一会，头发梳的整整齐齐，没有戴泉一直嫌弃的眼镜。

泉还是无法习惯这样的日常，虽说这是他所一直追求的，游君会这样子温柔的叫醒他，最好来个早安吻什么的。

“啊，牛奶我热好了，泉早上起来就去喝点吧。一直忙着组合的事，好不容易能闲下来，今天有什么安排吗？”

“嗯？游君今天想去哪里呢，只要是游君想去的地方我一定会陪着你哦~”

泉就在真的面前穿好衣服，然后拉着真的手说：“游君想去哪呢♪”

“甜品店。”

泉顿了顿，计划好自己接下来几天的节食计划，点头同意。

“泉看起来不是特别愿意的样子呢？”

“哈？才没有。”泉捧着牛奶杯，冰凉的手被温热的牛奶温暖。

明明眉头都有点皱起来。真无奈的看着泉慢慢喝着牛奶，嘴边还有奶圈。

“去游乐园吧游乐园，”真摸摸泉刚睡醒还有点乱蓬蓬的头发，软软的，“我们不是说好了去吗，你忘掉了？”

真能察觉到泉猛的一滞，然后泉叹了一口气，回答道：“没有忘掉，不过游君还记着这件事，真是令我非常开心呢♪”

我……非常开心♪

✘

只是用平常的态度去对待他。

“我是游君的哥哥哦，是哥哥，”

泉指着自己，对脑袋上缠了一圈绷带的游木真说道，“不过游君最近总是在反抗期，虽说好多次抢了哥哥的心，不过哥哥还是最喜欢游君了哟♪”

然而对面的人却呆呆的看着自己，正当泉以为不会连脑子都磕傻了，想着本来就不是特别聪明现在却变成这样的时候，真开口道：“真的吗？哥哥……？”

泉两眼放光，一把抱住真，“没错，游君，再多叫我几次吧~”

“啊……总感觉不是这样的啊。”真没有拒绝泉的拥抱。

“那游君认为我们该是怎么样的关系呢？”

“不知道……”

泉摇头：“你看，游君，你并不知道我们真正的关系嘛，还是叫我哥哥比较好嘛。”

“真正的关系？”

真正的关系就是你讨厌我，不过才不会告诉你。

“游君，你想起来了什么吗？嗯？脸怎么红了，是身体不舒服吗？”

“没有，”真低头，看着地面，支支吾吾地说：“……我们，不会是恋人关系吧？”

然而，真没有得到答复，他慢慢抬起头，泉脸颊通红，连着耳朵尖都泛着红，嘴巴张的大大的，一副欲言又止的样子。

他青蓝色的眼眸只装得下真。

“不是。”

泉听到自己说了这样的话。

才不会变得那么狡猾……

“啊，抱歉，擅自说了这样莫名其妙的话。”真看着泉如泄了气的皮球，肩膀无力地耸下去。

“不过幸好游君是对着我说的，要是对着其他莫名其妙的家伙说，我可是会对他们不客气的呢。”泉摊手，“不过，你要是这样认为的话，我是无所谓啦。”

这个不算狡猾吧。

他们每天都黏在一起，空闲时间时时刻刻都在一起。大家对真的一反常态非常惊讶，得到的回答是“我想试着和他相处”这样的答复。

“我今天给游君做了便当喔♡”

泉打开便当，“我来喂游君吧♪”

真不知所措，“这样有点难为情啊……”

“这有什么关系，反正也没有人会看见，游君，张嘴~♪”

泉看样子非常开心呢。

“唔，好好吃……”

“当然了，这可是我钻研好几天，特以为游君做的营养均衡的便当哟。”泉一脸骄傲。

“……谢谢。”

“嗯嗯，这可是哥哥的任务呢♪”

泉眯起眼睛笑了，像一只满足的猫咪。

什么时候会恢复记忆呢，那时候是不是不可以这样子在一起了？

泉对于真这一方面的信心不是很足。

真开始不戴眼镜，从以前就备受泉喜爱的漂亮眼眸经常会温柔的注视着泉，也会用温柔的语调跟泉聊天。一起去图书馆，一起去跑步。泉节食的时候真也跟着胡来，泉一看真糟糕透顶的脸色，又心疼又生气，差点对真发火。

真那时候不好意思地挠挠脸，苦笑道：“哎呀，没掌握到正确的方法呢。”

真在网球部变成了全勤，泉和真也会在假期对打几局。

某天突然落下的雨打断了对局，真和泉匆匆收拾好东西，幸好站台就在不远处。两人是跑步过去，身上几乎被淋透了。

“那个……泉，你冷不冷？”

泉对真这个称呼采取放任态度，游君觉得叫什么最好就行了。

泉刚想说没有感觉冷，真突然给他披上一件外套。

“一直揉在怀里，还是被淋湿了，不过这样起码能暖和点吧？”

真翠绿的眼眸里的温柔快要溢出来了。然而泉却有一种恍惚感。

真正的游君是这样的吗？

他会这样看着我吗？用如此温柔的目光？

莫名其妙的，泉感觉好冷，耳畔边就剩下了雨滴落下声音，车辆行驶的声音。

他的眼前一片模糊。

濑名泉经常想着游君说不定哪一天会突然对他温柔起来，温柔的能滴出水的那种，会好好的跟他相处，不再对他那么抗拒。

明明如愿以偿，却又如此难过。


End file.
